Traje Negro
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: El niño lo observó. Él sabía que lo hacia. Y Tsunayoshi también sabia que él lo sabía, apuñalándolo con sus grandes ojos de gacela. — ¿Porque está desnudo? —Y se hiso el silencio. Corto de Reborn, dedicado CatunaCaty.


Traje Negro

.

Dio s Lamento mucho mi muerte repentina y más que nada el no actualizar en casi un mes jejeje. Este corto es dedicado a CatunaCaty, espero que te guste y lamento si no es lo que esperabas jejej, lo siento mucho la tardanza pero lo que me ocurrió es que confundí los cortos, pensé publicar el de ´sol 'pero termine haciendo por alguna razón desconocida el de ´fedora´. En fin, sin mas escusa, espero que sea de su agrado.

KHR No me pertenece.

.

.

.

Capitulo Único

Ya la había hecho.

Reborn suspiro pensando una y mil maneras de castigar al mocoso-ya-no-tan-mocoso de Lambo por… esto. Colocando una almohada a la velocidad de la luz en su entrepierna, para cubrir las joyas familiares esperó, aunque en el fondo de su ser (si bien no quería aceptarlo) sabia que ya habían pasado más de 5 minutos.

_"La uva va a desaparecer… de la faz de la Tierra. Lo juro._" Y se lamentó.

Así mismo durante todo aquel tiempo en el que se concentro en asesinar al chico vaca con su mente mientras trataba de no dejar nada de allá abajo a la vista y su cara de póker no demostraba realmente nada, el niño lo observó. Él sabía que lo hacia. Y Tsunayoshi _también sabia que él lo sabía_, apuñalándolo con sus grandes ojos de gacela.

Reborn chasqueo con la lengua y acomodó su inexistente corbata con la mano libre sintiéndose incomodo en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Tsunayoshi ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos brillaron en la curiosidad (y Reborn pensó que vio una chispa invisible de maldad pasar por ellos durante un instante, casi como si el niño estuviera por vengarse de algo que aún no ocurría. Pero lo desestimo al momento. )

— ¿Porque está desnudo?

Y se hiso el silencio.

El hitman se replantó a si mismo su teoría sobre la malicia en los niños relativamente puros e inocentes, aunque en ese momento no importase mucho.

—Es mi traje de Adán —Respondió, seco. El silencio volvió; Tsunayoshi hiso un mohín, esta vez alzando una de sus cejas, sin apartar la mirada inquisidora del mayor, cuestionando silenciosamente aquella respuesta. Y ahora que Reborn aceptaba poco a poco la idea, casi llego a darle pena su alumno, porque la verdad es que él no fue el único desnudo en aquella habitación.

Otro minuto pasó hasta que el mayor optó por su mejor opción momentánea, señalando en una dirección cualquiera para distraer al niño, tomando la primer prenda que se cruzó por su camino la arrojó a la cabeza de Tsunayoshi – haciéndole soltar su típico 'hiiiiee´ que por poco no destruye sus tímpanos, ahora en tu tono mas agudo por la falta de desarrollo en la voz –, y desapareció cerrando tras de sí la puerta del baño principal de la suite.

Reborn repaso lo ocurrido en menos de lo que le tomo vestirse de manera apropiada con lo único decente en el baño, una bata. Lo mas probable es que el Lambo de hace diez años uso la bazooka y que seguramente esta halla estado en malas condiciones, por lo que en vez del Tsunayoshi de quince años, ahora tenía al de cinco. Lo otro que pensó fue, básicamente, que mierda iba a hacer ahora.

Lo maravilloso de ese día hasta hace aproximadamente 15 minutos había sido el hecho de que la mansión se encontraba desprovista de cualquier alma que no fuese el mismo y su alumno, en otras palabras, no estaban ni Spanner o Shoichi u por lo menos Giannini. Asique solo le quedaba lo que menos le gustaba hacer, esperar.

Inspirando en silencio salió del baño, Tsuna se encontraba sentado sobre la cama tamaño King balanceando las piernas que colgaban por el borde casi demasiado alto, el niño le miro unos instantes y sonrió antes de saludarle con una de sus pequeñas manos.

—Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero me dicen Tsuna— Dijo a modo de presentación como si hace unos minutos no lo hubiera visto desnudo. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Reborn— Contestó. Se miraron fijamente. Y se hiso el silencio, de nuevo, en lo que pensó que hoy seria un largo, _largo_ día.

.

.

.

Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, había sido más sencillo de lo que esperaba, en realidad. Si bien Tsuna era un poco curioso y la primera hora y media la había pasado siendo cuestionado por el niño acerca de todo, finalmente lo había logrado, y ahora podía disfrutar de la calma pasajera junto con Leon en su hombro. Tsunayoshi estaba recostado boca abajo en el suelo de una de las habitaciones principales de la mansión, entretenido con crayones que Reborn mismo le dio (pinturitas mismas que Lambo seguía usando a pesar de haber cumplido sus dulces, oh tan dulces cinco primaveras hace bastante tiempo.)

—¿Qué estas dibujando, Tsunayoshi?— El sicario habló tranquilamente, apartando con el pie izquierdo los crayones de colores dispersos en el suelo. Reborn se agachó al nivel del niño, intentando ver a través de la maraña de cabellos castaños. — ¿Qué son esas manchas amarillas? Y, ¿Eso es Leon?

El menor tarareo ofendido antes de tomar otro color. Hiso un mohín, pasando su mirada del lápiz al hombre que se inclinaba a su lado. —Reborn-san ¿Por qué siempre vistes de negro?

Reborn enarcó una ceja acomodándose junto al de 5 años, en una expresión casi melancólica.

—Porque soy un Hitman. — Sentenció, revolviéndole los cabellos. Tsuna le devolvió la mirada, inclinando la cabeza levemente antes de volver la atención a su dibujo y al crayón negro que seguía en sus manos. Reborn sonrió. ´Porque la sangre no puede diferenciarse con la ropa negra.´

Como todo asesino a sueldo o no, o básicamente cualquier miembro del submundo, tenía como conocimiento general el vestuario que debía utilizar; variando en los colores oscuros y simples. Muy a diferencia de Tsunayoshi que acostumbraba a utilizar el color blanco en sus reuniones como símbolo de su idea de modificar el mundo de la Mafia.

De igual forma, esa no era la primera vez que su alumno le hacia aquella pregunta, no al menos después de diez años de conocerle. El moreno de 17 años en ese entonces le había dicho que por que no utilizar un traje rojo. Como respuesta, obviamente, Reborn lo noqueó.

— ¡Ya terminé!— Anunció Tsunayoshi alegremente mientras se alzaba de su lugar, despertando a Reborn de su ensimismamiento. — ¡Mira, Reborn-san!

El niño corrió hacia el para enseñarle orgullosamente su dibujo, haciendo que Reborn de alguna forma retorcida lo encontrara entrañable entrañable mientras se agachaba nuevamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso esta muy bien, Tsuna— El moreno saltó aterrizando en sus brazos, Leon repto desde su sombreo hasta llegar a la mejilla de Tsuna haciéndole reír y Reborn le sonrió, hasta cierto punto cariñoso, soltándolo de una mano para tomar el mismo el dibujo que antes traía el menos. —Eso esta muy bien.

Volvió a alagarlo guardando la obra de arte del niño en su billetera de Cuero de color negra (como todo lo relacionado con el), aunque la verdad es no viera mas allá de de la mancha negra y verde junto a la marrón mas pequeña.

…

OMAKE 1

Lambo no supo que paso. El chico vaca realmente no había echo nada para merecer eso (al menos no en esta ves) y solo podía lamentarse ese horrible y cruel hecho.

Y obviamente que lo lamento. Toda la mansión, el bosque, y parte de la ciudad de Sicilia lo escuchó hacerlo.

Luego de un largo fin de semana de arduo trabajo en el cual no solo se había visto en la complicada situación de enrabietarse y lanzar bombas por doquier sino también limpiar luego el desastre que seguramente otro hiso y del cual le culparon, al llegar a la mansión fue y pedirle su bebida, postre y fruta favorita a la primer mucama con la que se cruzo, fue recibido con esto. Esto.

Esto y la mirada cargada de inocencia – la cual el estaba perfectamente seguro, escondía detrás de si un sanguinario mundo lleno de maldad y sádica diversión – por parte de Reborn.

Entonces volvía a sacar de sí toda su desesperación.

— ¡¿Cómo que no encuentran uvas?!

OMAKE 2: De 10 años en el pasado y otras situaciones incomodas.

Si bien los recuerdo del futuro se encontraban perfectamente frescos y latentes en cada uno de ellos, hubo una sola persona a quien no habían visto su versión de diez años después. Es por eso que cuando Lambo arrojo cierta bazooka descompuesta que no debía utilizar sobre su desprevenido jefe, todo se detuvo por un instante y esperaron en silencio a que el humo rosa desapareciese. Hibari y Mukuro decidieron postergar su pelea al igual que Gokudera y Yamamoto, aunque la suya no era mas que un monologo indiscriminado por parte del italiano. Chrome aprovechó para tomar a Lambo ante el grito extremo de Riohey. Y Reborn solo se acomodo en silencio bebiendo su café.

— _¿Hng-?_

Sus cuerpos se tensaron. Mukuro golpeó a Hibari, y él se lo devolvió. Gokudera se tambaleo y Yamamoto trato de sostenerlo. Chrome golpeo la espalda de Riohey cuando éste se ahogo con sus propias palabras mientras sostenía a Lambo con unas manos escurridizas por el repentino sudor que la azotó. Y Reborn casi escupió su precioso, precioso expreso. Eso había sido un _gemido. Un maldito gemido._

El humo por fin se disperso y bajo la atenta mirada de todos el Sawada Tsunayoshi de diez años en el futuro se cubrió la entrepierna con lo que pudo, _sus propios bóxer_s. Tsuna recorrió la mirada por cada uno de los presentes en la habitación (al igual que ellos la pasaron por su cuerpo) y soltando una risita nerviosa se acaricio el pelo con la mano libre.

— ¿Hola?— Fue lo primero que atino a decir, Y durante aquellos primeros 5 minutos de silencio sepulcral Tsunayoshi se debatió entre dejar ir su aura Jefe-de-la-Mafia-numero-1 (aunque aquella opción podía verse afectada por su actual estado de _desnude_z) y espantarlos a todos, en el mejor de los casos, o, simplemente correr — Juro que puedo explicarlo. — Aunque en realidad no, no podía hacerlo.

OMAKE 3: De 20 años en el pasado y otras situaciones un poco extrañas.

—Tsuna-chan. .. Tuna… ¿Atún? … Atún- ¿cito? —Iemitsu pidió, casi al borde del llanto infantil.

—…—Silencio. —Hmn.

Sawada Iemitsu era un hombre trabajador l que le encantaba presumir de su familia, lo hermosa que su esposa era y de lo adorable de su primogénito. Asique como lo hacia una vez cada cierto tiempo decidió que era hora de visitarlos. Aunque hasta cierto punto, al llegar a la casa, eso no era lo que esperaba encontrar. Nana había estado encantada por lo que salió del hogar para comprar la cena, y el niño sonrió feliz de la presencia del mayor, haciéndole reír por lo tierno de su ser.

Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió un poco raro. El humo envolvió al pequeño Tsuna que hasta entonces se encontraba recostado a su lado y cuando Iemitsu logro comprender la situación (después de ahogarse con el mismo humo) había un adolescente en lugar del niño. E Iemitsu se pregunto brevemente si de eso se trataba cuando escuchaba hablar sobre los rápido que crecen los niños hoy en día.


End file.
